


Надежда вернется

by Hux_and_Ren, Tamriella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: После отступления с Крайта Лея и ее люди прячутся на Явине, и однажды на базу прилетают неожиданные гости.





	Надежда вернется

Они прятались на Явине. Их осталось слишком мало, так что отряд занял самую маленькую пирамиду. Тридцать пять лет назад здесь был склад боеприпасов, а сейчас уместились весь личный состав и техника. По нашел старые иксы, и сейчас оставшиеся пилоты и механики вместе пытались поставить их на крыло. Эти иксы Лея даже помнила: Ведж когда-то признал их абсолютно безнадежными покойниками. Но, кроме покойников, у них никого не было. 

На призыв все-таки откликнулись. Многого Лея и не ждала, но отозвался лишь старый отряд, давно отошедший от дел. Когда Сопротивление звалось Альянсом, оно не раз и не два принимало мятежных генералов — Додонну, Мадину, — а пятнадцать лет назад пришли они. Имен не называли, только личные номера, и Лея не расспрашивала, хотя чины явно были те, когда номера оставались только в воензаписи. Она понимала, почему: видела, как эти люди рассуждают и планируют, видела их выправку, слышала их манеру речи… Старая школа, старые враги — они не хотели, чтобы между ними и Сопротивлением встало прошлое. 

Лея тогда и не надеялась докричаться хоть до кого-то, объяснить, что за Внешним кольцом, в Неизведанных регионах — зло, а откликнулись почему-то они, старые имперцы. Z-16, с идеальной выправкой и изможденным лицом, сказала тогда, что они продолжат биться за то, что им дорого. Просто уже на другой стороне, потому что там, где они сражались, у них все отобрали.

Рей целыми днями пропадала в глубине пирамиды вместе с какими-то книгами, которые забрала у Люка. Лея ей не мешала. Она боялась, что девочка будет до боли напоминать ей Бена, а она больше всего была похожа на джедайского мальчишку с Лотала. Из своих путешествий по пирамиде Рей возвращалась воодушевленная и каждый раз повторяла про надежду.

За это время пали Чандрила и Мон-Каламари. 

— Я не понимаю, что они делают, — говорил По. — Кем они собираются править?

Это не «они», это «он», и он не собирается, у него власть и страх, его пожирает Тьма, думала Лея, но вслух повторить не могла.

Этой ночью началась осада Корусанта, а наутро над головами повис узнаваемый треугольный силуэт.

Вполнеба горел алый Явин, окрашивая горизонт в розовато-лиловый. Ангар был открыт — от кого закрывать, да и зачем? Они стояли у командного экрана, смотрели на разрезавший небо белый клинок и на зеленый силуэт на экране. Ресургент. Один, но в полной готовности. 

— У нас три икса относительно на ходу, полное звено, — сказал По. — Если попадем в дюзы торпедой, мы его собьем.

— У нас нет торпеды, — напомнила Роуз. — Те, что есть, мы не успели проверить.

— Можем ударить непроверенной, лучше так, чем сидеть и ждать, пока они нас…

— Они пытаются выйти с нами на связь, — перебила их Кайдел. — Генерал, на громкую?

Лея кивнула. Уходить в пирамиду бесполезно — если в нее выстрелят, их всех завалит заживо. Поговорить… это был шанс. Хоть какой-то.

— Дайте им сказать, — тихо попросила Z-16. — Я знаю корабль. Сейчас они не будут стрелять.

Переспрашивать Лея не стала. Подчиняясь ее кивку, Кайдел включила связь. 

— Говорит Лея Органа, генерал Сопротивления. Назовите себя.

Динамик зашелестел. Спустя секунду им ответили.

— Мы покинули Верховного лидера, генерал Органа, и рады, что нашли вас. Говорит Армитаж Хакс, капитан «Финализатора». 

Пальцы Z-16 стиснули панель так, что кожа на перчатке натянулась. 

— Что означает «покинули Верховного лидера»? — вмешался По. Лея поморщилась. 

На том конце запнулись.

— Это коммандер Дэмерон? «Покинули Верховного лидера» означает, что цели Верховного лидера категорически разошлись с нашими. Я и мои люди собирались спасти галактику от раздоров и коррупции, а не разваливать ее, взрывая планеты, потому что Темная сторона зовет разрушать.

На этот раз Лея успела выразительно посмотреть на По, который уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Возразить тут и правда было что, но неразумно препираться с командиром огромного корабля, на котором стоят большие пушки.

— Вы имеете в виду, что ушли из Первого ордена из-за моего сына?

— Я имею в виду, что увел тех, кто хочет сохранить изначальные цели Первого ордена. Генерал Органа, команда этого корабля верна мне, а не Верховному лидеру. Мы ищем союзников и в первую очередь хотим избавиться от узурпатора. Мы, если говорить начистоту, искали Явин по другой причине… Мы искали оружие, а нашли вас. Но, мне кажется, нам лучше поговорить лично. Вы разрешите нашему шаттлу сесть? Нам есть что предложить друг другу.

У него чуть заметно дрожал голос. С Леей так говорили не раз и не два, в самые черные дни Восстания — когда ты не мог знать, друг на том конце или враг, когда каждый шаг мог обернуться предательством, а протянутая рука — сжимать нож. 

Она всего несколько раз видела Вейдера и Палпатина. Брат говорил, что в Вейдере был свет, но она видела только темноту и зло.

Если Бен стал таким же…

Ей сделалось очень горько. Значит, падение оказалось таким безнадежным, что от ее мальчика, ее славного Бена отвернулись даже свои. Не выдержали. Генерал Первого ордена, который не дрогнув отдал приказ об уничтожении звездной системы, говорил ей, что ее сын слишком злобное зло.

— Мы даем разрешение. Вы можете сесть, Хакс.

Встречать гостей вышел весь состав — девяносто два человека и порг на плече у Чуи. Z-16 и ее гвардия стояли чуть в стороне; она тяжело опиралась на трость. Рей, прихватив свои книги, сидела на ступенях пирамиды и медитировала. По крайней мере, Люк, когда вот так же сидел, скрестив ноги и прикрыв глаза, уверял, что медитирует, а не спит на собраниях.

Командный шаттл Первого ордена плавно опускался. Пилот был хорош — Лея заметила в глазах По невольное одобрение. Да она и сама после стольких лет с братом, с Ханом, с Веджем могла оценить. Садились-то перед пирамидой, на крохотную площадку, не захваченную явинскими джунглями, а не в ангар.

Все это до боли напоминало те дни Альянса до первой большой победы, когда эту базу на Явине только-только обустроили. 

Трап опустился. Вживую Армитаж Хакс казался моложе, чем на голограммах — может, дело было в том, что он спускался ей навстречу без шинели и в простой черной форме без знаков различия, а вид у него было усталый и невыспавшийся. Лея снова узнавала в нем себя и те самые первые дни Альянса. Сопровождавшие его офицеры, тоже без знаков различия, следовали за ним, отставая на полшага; Лея оценила жест — никто не успел бы прикрыть его или выдернуть из-под огня. Хакс говорил «я вам доверяю».  
Он сошел на землю, покосился на траву, как бы прикидывая, не заползет ли она ему в сапоги, шагнул ей навстречу — и замер.

Он смотрел не на нее — на Z-16 и ее офицеров. Смотрел так, будто не верил глазам, едва ли не забыв, зачем сюда прилетел, смотрел с такой радостью и надеждой, что защемило сердце, смотрел так, как на Лею когда-то смотрел ее Бен.

Хакс медленно-медленно вскинул руку к виску, отдавая честь, — и за его спиной жест повторили остальные.

— Я знала, что мы еще увидимся, Армитаж, — мягко сказала Z-16. — Здравствуй. Какой же ты стал…

Она не была, не могла быть его матерью — темнокожая, притом что он светлокожий и рыжий. И все же она обнимала его, подошедшего к ней, опустившегося на колени, как Лея была готова обнять Бена. 

Но ее мальчик к ней не вернулся, а к этой женщине — пришел.

Пожалуй, в этот момент Лея поняла, что все-таки готова ему поверить.

Совещание решили устроить в старом техническом зале. Проектор не работал, но он был в целом и не нужен. Хакс просто объяснял, что происходит там, за границей.

Рен захватил власть и тянет их на дно.

Рен убивает своих.

Рен теряет рассудок.

Рен чувствует, что Сила в нем будто отказывает, и пытается насытиться. Его Силу питает война. 

— Ну а еще Верховный лидер Рен ищет источники Силы, насколько мне удалось выяснить. Здесь, в пирамидах, — один из них. Темная сторона, — добавил Хакс, выразительно покосившись на Рей. Та нахмурилась. — Понятия не имею, что это, но отсюда нужно улетать. Я предложил бы уничтожить источник, но тогда он будет знать, что мы встретились и знаем, что он ищет. 

— Я могу разрушить его так, что следов не будет, — сказала Рей. — Пирамиду можно не взрывать.

— Хорошо, тогда возьмем этот вариант как рабочий. Генерал Органа, у вас не осталось баз поближе к Пространству хаттов? Рен туда не сунется, по крайней мере — пока.

— Остались, и есть один завод, который еще должен работать, вот только разговаривать с теми людьми буду я. У вас репутация неподходящая. 

— Согласен. И еще нам понадобится все возможное, что вы могли бы вспомнить о своем сыне. Нам надо понять, как он думает, и научиться предсказывать его действия, и тогда…

Лея поймала взгляд Z-16 — нужно все-таки спросить ее имя, — полный материнской гордости, и — так-уже-бывало — снова подумала, что в галактику еще вернется надежда. Снова старые враги пожмут друг другу руки, снова придется лететь и договариваться, цепляясь за чужое честное слово, и у них теперь есть корабль, есть будущее, есть надежда, есть шансы…

Только вот сына у нее теперь уже точно нет.


End file.
